Sunscreens and sunblocks are products that help prevent ultraviolet (UV) radiation from the sun from reaching and damaging the skin.
Ultraviolet A (UVA) refers to the longer wave UV rays that cause lasting skin damage, skin aging and can promote the development of skin cancer. Ultraviolet B (UVB) refers to the shorter wave UV rays that cause sunburns, skin damage and can promote the development of skin cancer.
Broad-spectrum products provide protection against both UVA and UVB rays.
Sun Protection Factor or SPF is a measure of a sunscreen's or sunblock's ability to prevent UVB from damaging the skin. For example, if it takes approximately 20 minutes for a person's skin to start to visibly burn, using a product with an SPF of 15 will provide 20 minutes (unprotected)×15 SPF, or 300 minutes (5 hours) of protection.
However, many sunscreens that offer broad UV protection and high SPF are either unstable or lack a suitable or desirable cosmetic finish. For example, the sunscreen can dry the skin, can feel heavy on the skin or leave a residue behind or may include compounds to which the user's skin reacts adversely, leading to irritation, rashes and/or other skin ailments.
Specifically, many chemical sunscreens contain one or more potentially harmful chemical actives.
For example, oxybenzone is known to penetrate the skin and can act like estrogen in the body. Oxybenzone can also trigger allergic skin reactions.
Homosalate is a weak hormone disrupter which can be broken down by exposure to sunlight into potentially harmful by-products.
Octinoxate has been shown to have hormone-mimicking effects on laboratory animals.
Retinyl palmitate has been shown to speed the development of skin tumors and lesions on sun-exposed skin.
As will be apparent to one of skill in the art, a sunscreen which lacks a desirable “skin feel” may not be applied frequently enough and/or to a sufficient degree for proper protection to be attained. Furthermore, sunscreens that focus on skin feel may lack sufficient UV protection
An all-natural ingredient product which provides excellent sunblocking activity and also promotes and supports skin health is needed.